Crystals
Crystals are powerful magical artifacts, that are able to channel and contain magic. Origins The Crystals are said to be parts of a bigger Crystal that belonged to the first Settlers of Salem, when combined with the power of the Circle, according to John Blackwell, is said to be the strongest Magic. Looking for Crystals Both Charles Meade and Dawn Chamberlain shared a Crystal, however after using it too often, the power of the stone failed to locate the other Crystals they were trying to find. But, after a surprise visit to Henry Chamberlain, Jane Blake tried to revive his corpse by using another Crystal that Henry had hidden in a secret compartment. Charles was there and was able to hit Jane at the back of the head, and stole the Crystal. After he used it to alter Jane's memory of the events, he chose to keep it rather than giving it to Dawn. But after she tricked him, Ethan Conant attacked Charles and stole the Crystal, choosing to keep the crystal for himself as well. Determined to get it back, Charles drugged Ethan, stole the Crystal again, and used it to resurrect Dawn, who had been stabbed with a knife by Lucy Gibbons. Reuniting the Crystals to form the Crystal Skull After Eben managed to summon Demons, John Blackwell told the Circle it was time to kill the Witch Hunters, for once and for all, because the Demons were much more of a threat in their hands. To accomplish that goal, he told them that reuniting the six family Crystals would form the Crystal Skull, which would be their only hope in defeating the Witch Hunters. He then sent each Circle members out to find their family Crystals. While Cassie already got hers from Jane Blake, Jake Armstrong and Melissa Glaser guessed their Crystals were in the hands of their grandparents. Jake Armstrong found Royce Armstrong's Crystal in a mine, and Melissa found her Grandmother's one in a bag, where it was hidden with other Crystals with no magical properties. Then, John Blackwell killed Jane Blake, to who Charles had given his Crystal. During Jane's Wake, Faye Chamberlain unwillingly found the empty Crystal her mother had hidden in a drug bottle and then brought it to John Blackwell. Meanwhile, Melissa and Adam were looking for the Conant Crystal. Using an old trick his grandfather James Conant used to do when he was a child, Adam discovered that the Crystal had been cloaked. It was hidden behind the trophy case at Chance Harbor High School, but Nick Armstrong stole it and the Circle had to get it back. Cassie, Diana and John Blackwell formed the Crystal Skull, and while Cassie and Diana thought they were going to use it to save Faye, Blackwell had other intentions with its power. He used the Witch Hunters as a threat to motivate the Circle to collect all the Crystals, and he wanted to kill all witches without Balcoin Blood so they could be a superior race. In the end, Cassie and Diana used the Crystal Skull with their Dark Magic to kill John Blackwell. Crystals * Meade Crystal - First crystal introduced in the series, it is the one Charles used to kill Amelia Blake and the one Dawn used to resurrect Sally Matthews. The Crystal has been emptied of power by Charles and Dawn. Dawn is the one who kept it hidden in a medication bottle in her purse. Faye and Jake later stole it from her thinking that the drug bottle contains something strong for them, but instead found out it was a Crystal inside the bottle. * Blake Crystal - Jane used it against Abaddon when Cassie asked her for help. After Nick died, Jane gave it to Cassie. She used it to kill the Witch Hunter Simone. Jane hid the crystal in a secret compartment in a clock which Cassie then hid in her drawer next to her bed when she was given it. * Chamberlain Crystal - Hidden in a secret compartment in Henry Chamberlain's Lake House, Jane took it to resurrect Henry, but she was hit at the back by Charles, who used it to control her memories. This Crystal was in the hands of Jane Blake after Charles freed her from the spell and before she was supposedly killed by a Witch Cruid. * Glaser Crystal - It was in the possession of Melissa's Grandmother. The Crystal was spelled not to reveal itself and hidden along plenty of similar quartz crystals with no magical properties. However, Melissa, Adam and Diana were able to find the right one. * Armstrong Crystal - Royce Armstrong had it hidden into a spelled mine, so that no Dark Witch could enter and take it. Now, the Crystal is supposedly in the hands of Jake Armstrong, but it is currently inside the Abandoned House. * Conant Crystal - It's location was revealed by Adam when he uncloaked the Crystal and used a spell to locate it on a map. It was cloaked behind the trophy case at the Chance Harbor High School. Powers and Abilities A Crystal augments a witch's power, without consuming its own. It is known to be a reflection of a witch and allows them to use magic more easily than with a Circle, due to its additions of personalities and attitudes. On the contrary, when a Crystal is used by a witch stripped of his or her magic, it can successfully cast any spell, but drains its own magic reserves. However, a Crystal's power can be recharged with the magic of a circle. * A Crystal can also detect if someone is lying, and if someone is, the Crystal would turn black. * A Crystal also has the power to detect, ward off, and weaken demons. Abaddon was weakened by the Crystal that Jane Blake used on him while possessing Melissa Glaser. Notes and Trivia * All the Crystals have been found and put together to form the Crystal Skull. * It was stated by John Blackwell in the episode Traitor that there is a spell to recharge a crystal whose magic has been exhausted and that the spell requires a full Circle. * John Blackwell tried to use the Crystal Skull to kill all Witches without Balcoin Blood in Family. * All of the Crystals were said to be all destroyed by The Chance Harbor Circle when they discovered them, but this theory has been proven false. Category:Artifacts